


Albus Severus' Socks

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Gellert and Albus reincarnated as Albus Severus and Scorpius Malfoy [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Reincarnation, Romance, The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Harry is disappointed that Dumbledore lied to him about what he saw in the Mirror of Erised after an expose about Dumbledore's relationship with Grindelwald is revealed to the Wizarding World.   Could Harry receive an answer from beyond the grave?(Also features Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy as the reincarnated Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald.)





	Albus Severus' Socks

Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.

A/N:  My cat just died so I wanted something a little happier than the current dark ‘Closer Than Brothers’ chapter I’m almost done with.  So, more Albus Severus and Scorpius as reincarnated Albus and Gellert.  This is an unofficial short sequel to Albus’ Return.   

Keep this quote in mind as you read.  "I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."  This is what Dumbledore said to Harry about what he saw in the Mirror of Erised.  I think you'll be pleasantly surprised!

.~.

_Albus Severus’ Socks_

.~.

“I’m somewhat concerned about Albus’ Christmas list,” Ginny greeted Harry after coming home after a long day at the office.  
  
“Why?” Harry asked, his head buried in a stack of paperwork that was due the next day.  He sat at the kitchen table, which was covered with a variety of school books, quills and parchment, a stuffed animal snowy owl, an empty box of Bertie Bott’s Every-flavour Beans, and Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes merchandise.  A Slytherin and Gryffindor robe lay draped over two of the chairs.  He’d meant to ask the kids to clean up their mess, but it had slipped in his mind.   
  
Ginny held up the list and waved it next to Harry.  “All he asked for was books, sherbet lemon muggle candy, a knitting kit, and socks.”  
  
“What’s wrong with that?”  Harry asked, only half-listening.  
  
Ginny shook her head, clearly fed up.  “I swear, this obsession with Albus Dumbledore has got to stop.  Why can’t he just ask for a new broom like James?”  
  
Harry frowned, turning his attention away from his work and onto his wife, which he probably should’ve done the moment she walked in the door.  “Hang on.  Just because he doesn’t share your love for Quidditch-“  
  
“That’s not it,” Ginny stubbornly insisted.  “Albus just came out to us a few months ago and now Dumbledore is practically his idol.”  
  
Harry sighed.  “We did name him after the man.  Besides, no matter what the papers say, I still hold Dumbledore in the highest esteem.”  
  
Ginny ran her fingers through her curled crimson hair, which had fallen out of her hairclip.  “He manipulated you for his own gain.”  
  
“That’s not completely true,” said Harry.  “It wasn’t his fault that I was a horcrux, or that I had to die in order to defeat Voldemort.  He was trying to keep the wizarding world safe from Voldemort and if I had to die, that was a small price to pay.  I don’t hold any of that against him.”  
  
“He learned his manipulation skills from a master,” said Ginny, a frown gracing her normally pretty features.  “Why didn’t he tell you about his relationship with Grindelwald?”  
  
Although he didn’t want to admit it, Harry had wondered that too.  It had felt like a betrayal when Rita Skeeter’s book came out after Dumbledore’s death and also after the more recent book that delved into his relationship with Grindelwald based on a newly found collections of letters between them.    
  
Even though it was an unfair expectation, Harry had always thought of Dumbledore as superhuman.  It would’ve really helped him during his hunt for the horcruxes to know that Dumbledore was only human and had made some of the same mistakes Harry had made.  It still bothered Harry that Dumbledore had outright lied to him about what he saw in the Mirror of Erised.  Harry understood that it wasn’t appropriate for Dumbledore to tell an eleven year-old what he really saw, thus the claim about socks.  But Dumbledore had never bothered to correct himself when Harry was older.  Did he think Harry couldn’t handle the truth, even after all they’d been through together?  But he didn’t feel like voicing any of this at the moment.  
  
“He probably didn’t tell me for the same reason you don’t like to talk about when you were manipulated by a dark lord,” Harry countered.  
  
Ginny’s eyes darkened.  “I told you to never bring that up!”  
  
“I’m sorry, Gin.”  Harry held up his hands in defeat.  “I just don’t think this is a bad thing for Albus.  There are many worse people he could look up to.”  
  
But Ginny wasn’t finished.  “Ever since that most recent expose came out on Dumbledore, the LGBT Wizarding community has rallied around him.  People have even tried to romanticize his sexual relationship with Grindelwald, but I’m certain that wasn’t the case.”  Ginny shuddered as she recalled being at the mercy of Lord Voldemort via Tom Riddle and his diary during her first year at Hogwarts.  “The whole affair sounds rather dark and twisted.  I don’t want Albus to get the wrong idea about these things.”  
  
“We don’t know exactly what happened between them,” Harry defended Dumbledore, as he always would.  “Dumbledore broke all ties with him after their brief affair and eventually defeated Grindelwald.  The Wizarding world owes much to him.  He’s an excellent role model for the LGBT community.  In the end, he did the right thing.”  
  
“Yes, but I don’t want Albus thinking it’s alright to associate with people who practice dark magic,” Ginny worried.   “He’s brought up Dumbledore’s relationship with Grindelwald around me once and the way he talked about it, like it was real, gave me the creeps.”  
  
Harry read between the lines.  “You don’t like that he’s seeing Scorpius Malfoy.”  
  
“No, Harry, I don’t,” Ginny said bluntly.  “Have you forgotten that his father was a Death Eater?  Have you forgotten all the trauma and heartache the Death Eaters caused?”  
  
Harry sighed, knowing that she’d never truly gotten over Fred’s death.  “Gin, I’ve spent some time with Scorpius.  He’s nothing like that.  He’s really a sweet boy.”  Harry really wished that Ginny could put her personal feelings aside and not overreact when it came to their son.  Albus and Scorpius lived in an entirely different world than their parents, a better world without a Dark Lord to rule over them.  Why couldn’t his wife see that?  
  
Ginny’s tendency to overreact was one of the reasons he hadn’t yet shared with her that Albus and Scorpius has discovered they were the reincarnated souls of Dumbledore and Grindelwald.  Of course they would be drawn to each other!  They’d had shared dreams of their past lives together and the knowledge that they had a second chance in this life to do things differently.   Even Draco couldn’t deny the truth, not with the pendant that Albus and Scorpius had manifested when they interlaced their hands, which had made the faint scars on their palms disappear.   The top of the pendant had featured an interlocked ‘G’ and ‘D’ making their identities unmistakable.   
  
With Draco’s help, Harry had been carefully monitoring the boys, looking out for any signs of interest in dark magic or muggle hating.  So far the worst thing they’d done was peck on the lips under the mistletoe when they thought Harry wasn’t looking.    
  
“You have to let all of that go, Gin.  Draco has reformed since then,” Harry insisted.  “Besides, he was practically forced into working for Voldemort.  He didn’t really have a choice.”  
  
“Oh, you would take his side,” Ginny said, putting her hands on her hips.  “I haven’t forgotten about what you told me, that you used to have feelings for him when you were younger.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  “You can bring that up but I can’t mention Riddle’s Diary?  That’s a little unfair, don’t you think?”  
  
Harry could tell this was going to turn into a fight, which he really didn’t need.  Thankfully, the boys came home and staved it off.  
  
“Hi Dad!  Hi Mum!”  Albus barged into the kitchen, with Scorpius trailing behind him. 

“Hello Mr. Potter.  Mrs. Potter.”  Scorpius looked nervously at Ginny before pulling something out of his backpack.  “I made you something for Christmas.  Well, Albus made some of it.  My father said I should buy you something but I already donated my allowance for this month to the Scamander Animal Hospital for Magical Creatures.  We’re big on philanthropy these days.   Here, look, it’s Gryffindor colors.  It’s not perfect, but I hope you like it.”

Scorpius presented her with a woolen scarf, that had quite a few mistakes.   But Ginny’s heart melted at the gesture.  Perhaps she had been too quick to judge Albus’ boyfriend.  

“Goodness, you didn’t have to get me anything,” said Ginny, giving Scorpius a true smile as she wrapped the crimson and yellow scarf around her neck.  “This is very thoughtful, Scorpius.  Thank you.”

Scorpius smiled shyly at her.  “You’re welcome.  Thank you for letting me see Albus.”

Ginny nodded.  “You make him very happy.  I hope you take good care of him.”

Albus turned bright red.    “Glad you like the gift, mum.  We’re going up to my room now,” he said, taking Scorpius’ hand in his and pulling him in the direction of the stairs.  “I want to show him my new book I just bought.”  
  
“Hold it, young man,” said his mother, her stern tone stopping Albus in his tracks.  “I have a question about your Christmas list.”  
  
“Yes?” Albus turned around.  
  
“What kind of socks do you want?”  
  
“Oh, any color, the brighter the better,” said Albus.  “Outrageous socks are the latest fad and I just want to fit in.”  
  
“Uh huh.  Any special brand?”  Ginny inquired.  
  
“Yeah there’s a muggle brand that Scorpius says is the best,” said Albus.  He glanced over at Scorpius, who blushed.  

“Must you, Albus?” Scorpius whispered. 

Albus only grinned.  
  
“A muggle brand, Gin.  Imagine that,” said Harry, as if to say ‘see’?  
  
“What’s that, love?”  Ginny asked.  
  
“It’s called Gelert brand.”  Albus gave Harry a wink very reminiscent of the other Albus before bounding up the stairs with Scorpius.  
  
Harry smiled to himself as a warm feeling spread across his chest.  Apparently, Dumbledore hadn’t lied to him after all.

.~.

The End

A/N:  So there really is a Gelert brand of socks in the UK.  You can Google it.  As an American, I’d never heard of it.   I wish I could say I figured this out for myself, but I’d seen this discussed by several different people on YouTube.   JKR really is a genius with this pun!

 


End file.
